Among image processing apparatuses, small-size copying machines, for instance, are sold at volume sales shops and retail shops and are arranged so that expendables such as paper and toner for use therewith are also available at these shops, service centers of manufacturers thereof, etc. On the other hand, copying machines for business use are to be managed by manufacturers and retail shops, and replenishment of expendables and maintenance of the machines are also carried out by service companies and retail shops affiliated with the manufacturers. Extension of functions after shipment of the apparatuses to the market is also carried out by the foregoing service companies, retail shops, etc. in response to changes in an environment on the user side, the user's request for new functions, etc., for instance, addition of a recirculating automatic document feeder or a device for processing discharged copied sheets.
In the case where, apart from such addition of devices as described above, addition, rewriting, or replacement of programs is needed upon such extension of functions, conventionally, one engaged in checking and maintenance (service man) meets such needs by rewriting system programs managed in memories or hard disks into new system programs through installing operations, or by replacing system-program-managing memories or hard disks with another memories or hard disks in which new system programs are managed.
In the aforementioned prior art, in the case where the extension of functions is achieved by installing operations as described above, there arise problems that the operations are complicated, and that the operations have to be done by those who have expertise in the technologies and have sufficient knowledge about the arrangement of the apparatuses.
On the other hand, in the case where the extension of functions is achieved by replacement of parts such as boards or memories, there arises a problem that the aforementioned expertise is required to carry out the replacing operations. Further, the manufacturers are required to prepare, in addition to the original basic program, a variety of boards and memories in which one or a plurality of additional programs are installed in combination, which causes the costs of parts to rise, as well as makes it necessary to carry out a verifying operation for each combination of programs, while on the user side, extension of function necessarily makes some parts to be no longer used. Furthermore, there also arise problems that illegal copied boards and memories are used thereby hindering the manufacturers from obtaining proper benefits, and that such boards and memories cause troubles.
As described above, conventionally, since such shift to a new system resulting from extension of functions takes costs and time, it is impossible to immediately respond to changes in the environments in which the apparatuses are used, or to meed demands for addition of new functions.